


Written in the Stars

by Cardinal_Daughter



Series: Polaris [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Other, Romance, Stargazing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: Molly has a very important gift for Caleb; and an even more important question.Takes place between Chapters 10 and 11 of "Polaris".





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> After the stress of last night's episode, I thought we could all use some tooth-rotting fluff. 
> 
> This takes place before the Epilogue of Polaris. It will probably make sense if you haven't read that one, but there is some context within that is more meaningful if you know the story of Polaris. 
> 
> ENJOY!!

**Written in the Stars**

 

“You sure about this?”

Molly glances at Caleb out of the corner of his eye to gauge the other man’s response. He watches as Caleb rolls his eyes and wiggles his left arm at Molly. He’s wearing a long sleeve shirt, typical for him, but it’s rolled up to the elbows where his faint scars and Polaris tattoo are visible to anyone who cares enough to look. It’s a warm day, and even Caleb Widogast has to admit it’s too warm for long sleeves. By nature he’s a stubborn man with habits that are near impossible to break, and so he’d worn it despite Molly’s teasing. He refuses to admit it’s a mistake.

“I have gotten a tattoo before, Mollymauk.”

“I know,” Molly says with a touch of indignation. “I just want to make sure you’re certain about _this one_.”

Caleb has been with Molly for ten months now. He has been living with him for nearly four, and though that’s a scant amount of time, he’s become adept at seeing through Molly’s bullshit. He hides it well, in teasing comments and sarcasm, but Caleb hears the underlying question behind Molly’s concern:

_Are you certain about me?_

It always surprises Caleb that Molly also struggles with a sense of self-doubt. But Caleb has the benefit of seeing Molly from a different perspective: he sees the bright, sweet, charming, alluring and funny person that can sing and perform. He sees someone who is kind, who loves openly and freely, who accepts everyone on the singular condition that they are kind. He sees the Molly that no one else sees, too. He sees the Molly who forgets things easily; who needs reminders for the most basic of things and desperately needs patience when he struggles and forgets. He sees the self-consciousness that simmers beneath the surface of the colorful and confident facade.

Caleb loves every aspect of him.

Reaching out, Caleb entwines his fingers with Molly’s, squeezing the tiefling’s hand reassuringly. “I have never been _more_ certain about anything.”

_I have never been more certain about wanting to marry you._

They share a smile, Caleb’s comforting and Molly’s relieved and smitten. Leaning over, he quickly pecks Caleb’s cheek. “Same here.”

A shuffle behind them catches their attention and they both glance behind them toward the back room. A dwarven woman emerges and motions for the two of them to follow her. Standing, Molly and Caleb walk hand in hand toward the back of the parlor. The artist, whom they’d previously been introduced to as Twila, leads them through a few empty stations until she stops at one near the back corner. The back room is empty save for another artist working on some sketches a few seats away. She doesn’t acknowledge them as she flips a page back and forth for reference, clearly absorbed in her work.

Twila turns to address the two. “So, who’s first?”

“I will go first,” Caleb says softly, releasing Molly’s hand so he can take a seat. He wants Molly to see him willing, wants Molly to know he is choosing this and not simply doing it because Molly went first. It’s a small assurance, but Molly frequently offers his own to Caleb when he needs them, so it’s the least he can do.

Both Molly and Caleb watch in fascinated silence as Twila prepares her tattoo gun. She clarifies one last time that the design is what they want, then preps Caleb’s left ring finger for the inking process.

Once everything is set, she looks up.

“Ready?”

Caleb glances at Molly and smiles at him fondly.

“Ready.”

With a curt nod, she begins.

Caleb isn’t fond of the sting, but it isn’t the worst feeling. And it isn’t a particularly large tattoo, so it won’t even take that long. Caleb closes his eyes and grits his teeth, taking a slow breath as he grows used to the stinging pricks of the gun against his skin. After a moment, she wipes away the first traces of blood and he sees the beginning of the design start to take shape.

“So,” the artist asks as she wipes away some of the blood. “What’s the story behind the design?”

Caleb peeks at Molly out of one eye. Molly is watching him with an amused smirk. “You tell her,” Caleb says softly. “It was your brilliant idea after all.”

 

***

_Mollymauk enters the apartment quietly, careful not to make a sound despite being rather certain that no one is present. The little message board next to the door shows both Nott and Caleb have marked themselves at “work”, and Molly breathes a sigh of relief at the confirmation of his suspicion. He’s adjusting to his new routine, though it’s not without its hiccups. Reaching out, Molly plucks his little magnet, a shimmery peacock, and plops it in the space next to his name marked ‘home’._

_He discards his cardigan, moving to the bedroom to hang up the garment before returning and emptying the contents out of his bag. He studies them, semi-understanding what he’s looking at, and prays he got this right. He moves to the bookshelf in the living room that houses a few academic texts and pulls out the green one he knows to be the star chart text Caleb often references. He flips through to a page that is vaguely familiar, and with a breath of relief confirms that he got the information right._

_He puts the book back, then hastily packs up the items and carefully places them back in his bag before hanging it on the rack beside the front door._

_Fidgeting for a moment, Molly glances at the clock, then goes to his and Caleb’s room to check his memory board. It has, amongst the photos and quotes and other information, his, Nott’s and Caleb’s work schedules. He checks for what is probably the fifth or sixth time to ensure he isn’t working tonight. He isn’t. He’d switched shifts with a young half-orc bartender he’s been chummy with since starting at the Pillow Trove. It’s no Lavish Chateau but he enjoys what he’s doing; performing, bartending, contributing to the rent, and having a good time._

_Next he checks Nott’s schedule. She’s due to be home in half an hour. Good. He can go over his plan with her hopefully before Caleb arrives from the office._

_Exiting the bedroom, Molly grabs the broom and begins to tidy up the living room, laughing as Frumpkin chases and swats at the broom. He sweeps up the dust and cat hair and empties it in the bin, then empties the dishwasher. He hums as he works, a soft, slow melody he’d been thinking of adding to his repertoire at the Pillow Trove._

_Just as he finishes putting away the dishes in their properly labeled cabinets, he hears the distinct jangle of a keychain with too many baubles on it, and looks up to see Nott entering the apartment. She waves at him in greeting, immediately turning to pull out a small foldable stool so she can slide her martini glass magnet over to the ‘home’ slot on the board._

_“Hey,” Molly greets. Nott glances over her shoulder._

_“Did it come?”_

_“It did!” Molly says as he moves to his bag once more. “I was afraid I’d have to postpone things but it came just in time. Wanna see?”_

_“Of course!” Nott says as she stretches on her tiptoes to place her comically massive key ring onto her hook on the rack. “But we better hurry.”_

_“He isn’t going to be home early,” Molly replies as he pulls out the package again. “It’ll be fine.”_

_“If ever It were to happen, today would be the day,” Nott says as they sit on the couch to look at what Molly has. Carefully pulling everything out again, he shows it to Nott, who coos delightedly at it. “He’s going to love_ _it!” Nott grins widely, mess of goblin teeth sticking out._

_“I hope so,” Molly says as he lets out a long breath._

_“Molly,” Nott says in that stern, motherly voice that reminds him ever so slightly of the Ruby. He feels a pang in his heart at the thought of her, a longing to have her close for one of her comforting hugs, but he knows they will see her in two months when Caleb and Molly return to Nicodranis for the Annual Magical and Mundane Sciences Conference. He’s almost as excited for that as he is for tonight._

_“I know. I know,” he insists. “Can’t blame me for being nervous though.”_

_“You already know what he’s going to say,” Nott says simply. “It’s pretty much been official since you hopped on a plane to chase him here.”_

_“Sure,” Molly shrugs. “But this is like…_ officially _official.”_

 _“And he’s_ officially _going to say yes, so stop worrying.”_

_Molly puts up the package once more, and the two rehearse the plan for the hundredth time. Molly has notes in his bag to keep him on track, including what he wants to say at The Moment, but he can’t help but feel a fluttering of untameable nerves. It doesn’t matter that Nott’s right; it doesn’t matter that he knows what Caleb’s answer will be. Nott assures him though, and finally his heartbeat slows and the nauseous feeling in his gut dissipates slightly._

_Eventually Caleb arrives home. He greets his best friend and partner with a small wave, laughing as Frumpkin tangles around his feet in greeting.  He slides his little star magnet over to ‘home’ and picks up Frumpkin who meows loudly and butts against Caleb’s chin with his nose._

_“Yes, liebling, I missed you too.”_

_He settles Frumpkin over his shoulders and kicks off his shoes, then moves to join the other two on the couch. Nott slides over so Caleb can sit between them, and once he sits he presses a quick kiss to Molly’s lips before turning and giving Nott a peck on the temple. “How are you both?”_

_“Good.” “Fine.”_

_Caleb glances at both suspiciously, but says nothing more. Frumpkin moves to settle in Caleb’s lap and he pets him contentedly for a few minutes while Nott tells him about her day. After a while he gets up to feed Frumpkin and Molly taps his fingers on his leg restlessly before speaking up._

_“So. It’s date night.”_

_Caleb pauses, smiling as he bends down to place Frumpkin’s bowl on the ground, too slowly for the feline’s taste. He hums in acknowledgment as he stands back up._

_“Ja,” he says affectionately. “I remember. Did you have something specific in mind for this evening?”_

_Date night is a new thing. It had started with Caleb wanting to show Molly around Zadash, just the two of them, and it had easily been decided that this should become a routine thing. An evening out, just the two of them, exploring the city of Zadash and further getting to know one another. Granted, Molly has only been here right at two months, but date night is an established Thing between them, and he loves having something that belongs to just him and Caleb._

_Molly nods. “I thought we could go stargazing. You just got that fancy new telescope so I thought it would be fun to break it in together.”_

_“You won’t be too bored?” Caleb asks with a frown, “I can get a bit caught up in studying.”_

_“I don’t mind,” Molly shrugs. “You always tell me interesting things, even if I can’t understand half of it and forget the rest. I like hearing you talk about the stars.”_

_Beside him, Nott rolls her eyes affectionately._

_“Then if you don’t mind, I think that sounds wonderful.”_

_“Great!” Molly says. “A picnic in the park and stargazing. Sounds perfect to me!”_

_With that he stands and rushes to their shared room. When he’s gone, Caleb glances at Nott who is very focused on her phone and isn’t meeting Caleb’s eyes._

_“Is something going on?”_

_Nott looks up. “What?”_

_“Molly is acting weird.”_

_“Molly_ is _weird,” Nott counters._

 _“You know what I mean,” Caleb says as he twists slightly, trying to stretch out a kink in his back. He’s a little sore from sitting hunched over his desk all day, but he’ll have to wait until tomorrow when they go for breakfast at Leaves before he’ll be able to do anything about that. Caduceus is the only one who knows how to pop his back_ just so _._

_“It’s date night,” Nott shrugs. “He’s been excited about it ever since I got home. I think he’s just happy he’s here. The novelty hasn’t worn off yet.”_

_Caleb studies her for a moment, wondering if she knows something but isn’t telling. Unlike last time however, she is calm and collected, none of her tells showing. Either she has gotten better or nothing is going on and Molly is simply excited about date night. A warmth floods Caleb at the thought of Molly being excited to spend time with him, and he lets the suspicion go._

_“What will you get up to while we are gone?”_

_“I’ll video chat Jester,” Nott says with a wave of her hand. “I can handle myself for an evening. Go look at stars with Molly. If you can stop making eyes at each other, that is.”_

_Caleb’s cheeks burn. “Hush.”_

_Molly reappears in black denim cutoffs, a red crop top and Keds. He’s also donning ‘his’ cardigan- the one Caleb gave him months ago- and his cheeks are shimmery in the way Caleb loves. In the right light they sparkle like the stars in the midnight sky. He’s also carrying a blanket, one of the more haggard, threadbare ones that will work just fine for lying on the grass._

_“You ready?” Molly asks as he grabs his bag. “I called a taxi so you don’t have to lug that thing all over town.”_

_“Thank you,” Caleb says as he throws Nott an amused look and moves to put on his shoes. After a couple minutes the taxi arrives and Caleb lifts the telescope case with a grunt. It_ is _slightly heavy- nothing he can’t manage for a trip down the stairs- and he follows Molly out the door._

_They grab dinner to-go from a Zemnian restaurant not far from the park Caleb likes to use when he stargazes. Molly pays the driver and tips him handsomely, then follows where Caleb has already begun looking for a place to eat. They find a secluded spot on the far side of the park where hardly any light from nearby street lamps penetrate the area. They set up the blanket and share their meal, swapping stories about their day and discussing the conference coming up, and their excitement to return to Zadash. Molly has plans for this trip- he’s already recruited their friends for the venture, and he can’t wait to see the look on Caleb’s face._

_He can’t wait to introduce his fiance to Marion._

_They take their time, enjoying the sunset as they share a piece of Bee Sting Cake, a traditional Zemnian dessert. Once they finish, Molly cleans up their small mess while Caleb begins setting up the telescope. In the last remaining light of the sun he gets it set up, and as the sky grows dark he begins pointing out constellations and explaining in the simplest of terms things he has studied. Molly listens, enraptured. He doesn’t really understand a lot of what Caleb says- he likes the mythology behind the stars more than the scientific stuff anyway- But Caleb positively glows as he explains his passion to Molly, so the tiefling lets him talk about whatever suits his fancy._

_He half listens, part of his mind focused on the real reason why they’re on this date. He tries to be focused on Caleb’s words, but he finds himself focusing more on Caleb’s lips, how he knows that gorgeous jaw will drop at Molly’s question; how that bottom lip will quiver beautifully as emotion overwhelms him. How good it will feel to kiss those lips for the first time as his fian-_

_“Molly?”_

_Molly glances at Caleb, blushing at having been caught. “I’m listening, dear,” he promises, “You’re just utterly adorable when you get excited about astronomy.”_

_It’s Caleb’s turn to blush. He looks down, then stands to adjust the telescope. He glances through and motions for Molly. “Here, let me show you this, then.”_

_He lets Molly look through the telescope as he discusses a new constellation, the myth behind it, what it represents. Molly stares for a long while, amazed at just how bright and beautiful the stars are. He’s always liked them, but Caleb has truly exposed him to the unbridled beauty of the world beyond theirs. They’re exquisite._

_Like Caleb._

_Once Caleb finishes his tale, Molly steps back from the telescope and moves to his bag. With trembling hands he pulls out a map and unfolds it, then extends it toward Caleb. “Can we find this star?”_

_“Sure,” Caleb says, curious as he studies the map. Once he knows what he’s looking for, he turns back to the telescope and works with it, moving it carefully until he points it at a specific location, turns back to examine the map, makes a few more adjustments, then steps back._

_“Here we are,” he says. Molly steps closer to peer through the lens. It looks the same as all the other stars, no less beautiful and exquisite, but indistinguishable to his untrained eye. Though, after tonight, he’s determined to memorize and_ remember _the location of this star._

_“Here, look at it,” Molly says as he steps back, ushering Caleb to take a look._

_Caleb obeys, studying it for a long moment before asking, “Why this star? I don’t think I’ve told you about the Pyxis constellation.”_

_“You haven’t,” Molly shrugs. “I found it myself.”_

_Caleb’s head tilts curiously to look back at Molly, impressed. “Oh?”_

_Nodding, Molly steps back while Caleb resumes looking at the star to pull out a folder. He pulls out one piece of paper from it and begins reading. “The Pyxis constellation: also known as the mariner’s compass. We are looking at the Alpha Py-“ he stammers over the word- “Pyx..id...is… which is one of the three brightest stars in the constellation.”_

_Caleb stands up to look at Molly with a soft smile. “You have done your homework.”_

_“Had to,” Molly says softly, pocketing the slip of paper._

_“Oh?” Caleb says, taking a step closer to Molly. “Not that I mind, but I am still curious what drew you to this particular star.”_

_“Well,” Molly says, fidgeting with the folder still in his grip. Caleb’s eyes are drawn to the movement and his brow furrows in confusion. “You told me once that you looked to the Polaris to help guide you North. It’s your star, and it offers you comfort and you can always find it when you need it. I thought that, maybe, it would be nice if_ we _,” he gestures between them, “Could have a star for_ us _. So I picked the Pyxis, because it’s a compass, so that way, it’ll be like we’ll always have a way to find each other.”_

_Molly holds out the folder. “Open it.”_

_With trembling hands and racing heart, Caleb takes the folder and opens it, one hand flying to cover his mouth as a soft sob escapes him._

_It’s a certificate from the International Star Registry of Rexxentrum, with the coordinates of star Molly asked Caleb to find._

_The star now named Widogast-Tealeaf._

_“Mollymauk…” Caleb breathes, surprised when he feels a warm hand wiping away tears he hadn’t been aware were falling._

_“You like to call me your star,” Molly smiles softly, “Your Polaris. I would like you to be my Pyxis.” At that, he catches Caleb’s hand as he slides down onto one knee, watching as Caleb’s eyes widen and his jaw slacken as he realizes what Molly is about to do._

_“I don’t have a ring,” Molly says, “But I do have a star, and I have me. I’ve already given you our star, and I know I don’t really have a lot else to offer, but I’d like to give you myself, for as long as you’ll have me. I love you, Caleb Widogast, and want to be with you always, so we can keep guiding each other North. Will you marry me?”_

_Another small sob slips past Caleb’s lips as he nods wordlessly, words seeming to fail him. He tugs on Molly’s hand to pull him back to his feet, and Molly stands willingly, stumbling when suddenly he has an armful of a sobbing Caleb._

_“Yes,” Caleb manages through a few hiccuping gasps. “Yes, Mollymauk. Yes!”_

_Molly’s arms wind around Caleb’s waist, holding him tight as he laughs in awe and disbelief. He leans back and tugs Caleb’s chin upward so their lips can meet._

_The kiss is soft and gentle, a contrast to the flurry of emotions inside both of them. Caleb pulls back and presses his forehead against Molly’s for a moment before leaning back to look at the certificate in his hand. “I cannot believe you,” Caleb breathes, meeting Molly’s gaze. “This… this is amazing! I-“ he breaks off, shaking his head as he stares at the certificate with their combined names. He looks up, eyes shining with tears. “I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_“We’re engaged,” Caleb whispers in disbelief. Molly smiles and a small, bubbling laugh escapes him._

_“We are.”_

_Caleb smiles, eyes shining brightly as he leans forward and kisses Molly once more. Molly melts into the kiss, sighing contentedly as he feels the pleasing scratch of Caleb’s scruff against his skin._

_After a moment they part, and with a look of pure, childlike excitement, Caleb turns around to look through the telescope._

_“I can’t believe we have a star,” Caleb breathes as he observes it. He lingers there for a moment, then steps back and motions for Molly. “Come look at it!”_

_Molly obliges, laughing as Caleb rests his hands on Molly’s hips when the tiefling bends to peer through the lense. He feels the warmth of Caleb’s hands on him, lightly trailing his fingers over his hips as Molly stares at the Alpha Pyxidis. It’s beautiful, like Caleb, like their love, like life has been ever since they stumbled upon each other in an alleyway one warm night in Nicodranis._

_Molly stands up and turns to look at Caleb, the most beautiful person Molly has ever seen. Even with the haunted look that always seems to linger in his eyes, they glimmer now, with life, love, and happy, unshed tears._

_Wrapping his arms around Caleb, Molly closes the distance and lets his forehead rest against Caleb’s. “I love you,” he whispers again, needing to say it over and over to even begin to express the depth with which he feels it._

_“I love you too,” Caleb whispers softly, one hand lifting to caress Molly’s face, thumb stroking over a lavender cheek. “You got me- us- a star,” Caleb breathes in disbelief, a small laugh welling up within him that he doesn’t even try to contain. “You got me a_ star _to_ propose _to me!”_

_“I figured you’d like that more than a ring.”_

_Caleb laughs; kisses him softly. “It’s a little difficult to show off a star at a moment's notice but I can certainly figure out a way.”_

_“I had a thought about that, actually,” Molly says. “I’m quite proud, too. I’m certainly no match for your intellect, but I have to say that as far as this goes, I am truly a genius.”_

_“Well? I am eager to know what my fiancé’s brilliant idea is.”_

_Molly’s eyes slip shut at the term. It’s such a simple word, but it holds so much meaning. It means he belongs to someone, that they belong to him. That Molly has someone who_ wants _him enough to agree to stick with him forever. It’s not a new sentiment: he’s known for a couple months that he and Caleb intended to marry. They’d talked about it his second night in Zadash and it had been all but official._

 _Now it’s, as he and Nott had discussed,_ officially _official._

_“Some people choose to get tattoos instead of rings,” Molly explains. “And I figure you already have one constellation, why not add another?  Only this time I’ll have one to match!”_

_“It does make it easier to show off our star,” Caleb agrees thoughtfully. “And it will be a way to keep you close even when we aren’t together.” He loves the idea- loves how Molly took something so important to him and bent it in a new angle so they could share it together. Even in the bitterness of what he’d originally needed the star for, Molly has managed to turn this into something truly beautiful, something so meaningful and full of hope that he feels he might shatter from the absolute thoughtfulness of it. “Tell you what, mein stern, if you come up with a design you like, we will go get engagement tattoos.”_

_“Already made.”_

_Caleb’s brow lifts in amusement. “Oh?”_

_“I told you, I’m brilliant.”_

_“You are very brilliant,” Caleb breathes. “And beautiful, and kind, and charming-“_

_“And vain, so keep the praise coming, dear.”_

_Caleb laughs again. He laughs more often these days. He has more and more reasons to, he finds, and while many of those reasons belong to a strange group of friends, the majority belong to Mollymauk Tealeaf._

_Instead he presses a kiss to Molly’s nose. “And,” he breathes, “Most importantly, you are my future spouse.”_

_“I like that one best.”_

_“Me too.”_

_They sip into silence then, holding each other for a long while before Caleb begins to laugh again. “We are getting married,” he whispers, as if it were a secret he’d been keeping._

_“We’re getting married,” Molly agrees, then steps back and throws his arms out in celebration and shouts, “We’re getting married!”_

_Caleb laughs and follows Molly’s example, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, “We are getting married!”_

_His breath is stolen from him when suddenly Molly wraps Caleb up in his arms, and the two laugh and stumble together, losing their balance as they fall onto the blanket, Molly flat on his back with a surprised sound, Caleb presses against his chest. Their laughter increases, the two of them giddy and silly and happy. Caleb hovers over Molly, forehead to forehead, and presses a kiss to his smiling lips._

_After that, he rolls off Molly onto his back, and the two linger there looking up at the night sky, hands entwined as they begin planning their future._

 

_***_

 

“They’re engagement-slash-wedding tattoos,” Molly says simply to Twila as she works. “Caleb here is an astronomer, and so I picked a constellation that has a special meaning for us and now we’re getting it tattooed in place of rings.”

“That’s very sweet,” Twila says, smiling even as she remains focused. “What does the constellation mean?”

“It is a compass,” Caleb says softly as he glances at Mollymauk. “So that way we always will be able to find one another.”

“Well damn, that’s fucking precious,” Twila replies as she works. After about half an hour, she pulls back and gestures for Caleb to look. “Whatcha think?”

Caleb looks down and Molly bends over to see as well. Similar to the design of the Polaris, there is a line of black dots trailing up his finger. Midway up, there is a larger design, a black and lilac star. More dashes and two more stars follow, the last one ending just under the edge of Caleb’s cuticle.

“It’s perfect,” Caleb whispers.

Twila bandages up the tattoo, then Caleb switches seats with Molly and watches with intent fascination as Twila repeats the same pattern, Molly’s stars outlined with blue instead of purple. As she works, Molly talks happily, seemingly oblivious to the sting. He talks about their vague plans for a wedding, and Caleb listens with amusement as Molly embellishes some of the ideas.

Personally, Caleb doesn’t care if they get married in a temple, a garden, or a seedy alleyway at two in the morning. He knows Molly feels the same. The wedding is just an excuse to throw a party, though they both know Molly will make it the most ridiculous party possible if he can.

Which is fine by Caleb. All that matters to him is the fact that when the party's over, when their friends have gone home, when all is said and done, he will still have Molly in his arms.

After another half hour, Molly’s tattoo is complete, and after they both check it out, Twila wraps it and and goes through the usual care routine for new tattoos. They pay and thank Twila for her help, and after she congratulates them once more, they head out.

Later, after they send a photo to the group text and receive a flurry of excited replies, Molly and Caleb retreat back to the park for an evening of stargazing. Caleb doesn’t bring his telescope, but they don’t really need it, instead just lying on a blanket as they look up at the sky.

Eventually, Molly angles himself so he’s facing the direction he thinks the Pyxis is, and holds his hand up, stretching it out toward the sky. Caleb watches for a moment before he asks, “What are you doing?”

“Looking at our constellation,” Molly says simply.

Without a word, Caleb reaches out and shifts his hand a few inches to the left and back. “It would be more there,” he whispers, then curls against Molly to look at his hand too. The sun is nearly set, but even in the dim light they can see Molly’s tattoo, wrapped in a thin layer of sheer plastic for protection. Caleb shuts one eye and squints the other, and if he pretends it feels as though he’s looking at the real thing.

“It’s nice,” Molly says thoughtfully.

“What is?”

“Just-“ Molly stops for a moment, seemingly to sort out his thoughts. “I know that only a few people know about it, but we have a constellation. It’s ours. I don’t know. It’s just nice to think that it’s kinda like our love is written in the stars, you know? There forever, no matter what.” He shrugs. “Maybe that’s silly.”

“It is not silly at all,” Caleb replies, turning to press a kiss to Molly’s cheek. “I think it’s perfect.”

It’s more than perfect, Caleb thinks as he and Molly continue to lie together, watching as more and more stars begin to sparkle above them. He knows life will not be perfect. There will be good days and bad days, successes and failures, joy and sorrow. But Caleb also knows with a certainty that is rooted deep within him that nothing will come between himself and Molly. Their love _is_ written in the stars: burning bright and beautiful for ages to come.

It’s a lovely thought, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just basically steal the stargazing scene from the "A Walk to Remember" movie? Yes. I did.


End file.
